


Catastrophe

by technicallywritingdreamer



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast Whistleblower
Genre: Basement Blooms!au, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallywritingdreamer/pseuds/technicallywritingdreamer
Summary: Eddie constantly wondered how his life had ended up this way. Usually this stunned revelation came after he caught his partner begin domestic, a kitten yawning, or a customer recommending him happily to their friends. Indeed, his partner was the cause of his incredulity, though it wasn’t quite as….calming this time.





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating doing a paper. Still procrastinating since I'm posting it. I should really stop doing that...

Eddie constantly wondered how his life had ended up this way. Usually this stunned revelation came after he caught his partner begin domestic, a kitten yawning, or a customer recommending him happily to their friends. Indeed, his partner was the cause of his incredulity, though it wasn’t quite as….calming this time.

“Look, I can explain.” Waylon’s hands were tossed up to keep Eddie back as he looked at the ruins of his bedding. The poor sheets were even torn! Blessedly, Waylon was alone, so Eddie could force his mind to limit out the possibilities of another man—another woman—having helped create the disaster. “Okay, so I can’t really explain but I assure you I can fix this.” Oh look, there went that small peace of mind!

“I suggest you start, then.” Eddie could tell his voice was deeper, harsher than normal. His hands fidgeted at his side, counting patterns and running imaginary needles through knit. Not knowing what happened sent his mind spiraling down worst case scenarios and he needed some order to filter into his brain so he could get back in control.

“Of course, love.” The words were like balm to chapped lips, not enough but a good start to soothing. “I got you a surprise but it didn’t quite go as planned. Miles was running late and the c—the surprise wasn’t too happy with him.” Eddie frowned, wondering what the tech had in store for him. The last surprise was a half-burned turkey and a disaster zone of kitchen. It was amazing, but the cleanup was brutal. Waylon continued on, “So I came back and she was out and when I tried to get her back she went a bit haywire and now she won’t leave the closet, so…happy half-year anniversary?” Eddie blinked a bit, obviously having missed something, but a disgruntled growl stopped him from asking. It came from the closet. He peered over Waylon’s shoulder and saw glowing orange eyes.

“Oh, hello! Aren’t you just the prettiest little lady?” The eyes squinted up at him suspiciously and Eddie looked over the rest of his gift. She was a fluffy little thing with smooth, grey fur that tufted out at the ends in a way that would be elegant if not for her misadventures in Miles and Waylon’s care. Her whiskers curled up daintily and she flicked a velveteen pink ear at the sound of his voice. “Did the clumsy boys bother you?” The cat rumbled out a deep purr and her pupils widened a bit with happiness. Waylon opened his mouth but Eddie sent him a warning look. Bedding he could stitch, his partner’s arms? Not so much. “Come now, madame, you can’t be comfy in there, let me see you, sweetheart.” He knelt down, hand stretched slowly in front of him in an entreating motion. 

The cat stalked forward, gliding forward silently until she was just out of reach. She sniffed his fingers and sneezed delicately. He couldn’t hold back a chuckle and she squinted up at him again, running her chin across his palm, giving permission to be fawned over. Eddie cooed loving nonsense at the dear little girl and soon found himself with a loving, smug cat curled up against his neck and purring profusely. “Oh, Waylon, she’s perfect.” Eddie smiled up at his partner, love and relief radiating off of him. Waylon looked ready to argue but cut himself off with a sigh. 

“Only the best for my darling,” he replied cheekily. Eddie rolled his eyes and chuffed under his baby girl’s chin. Waylon was too besotted looking to be taken offensively and Eddie felt his love for the man only grow such that his heart felt ready to burst.

“You’ll learn to love him too, Madame, he’s quite a sweetheart when he isn’t ruining your food or waking you up early.” The cat stretched and put her cool little nose against his neck affectionately, puffing tickly air on him. “It didn’t take long for me to love him at all.” Waylon turned a rather fetching shade of red and shuffled his feet, still unused to praise. “Now let’s get you acquainted with the living room. I have a dear man I need to thank. Graciously and thoroughly.” Waylon seemed stunned as Eddie settled Madame on a fireside blanket and checked the grate to make sure she wouldn’t get singed before heading back to the bedroom.

“Um—”

“Come now, darling, the bed will already have to be remade. If we ruin the sheets well enough they might not even be worth saving,” Eddie crooned and Waylon stopped his already feeble resistance, sinking back on the mattress. Oh yes, Eddie couldn’t believe his life has turned out this way.


End file.
